Dora Gives Dad's Computer A Virus
Dora Gives Dad's Computer A Virus is the 7th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora's dad: "Dora, I'm going to go to the grocery store. While I'm gone, can you not do anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon?" Dora: "Yes." Dora's dad: "OK. I want to tell you something. I bought a new computer. My computer is a professional computer. If you install the game on my computer, it will give my computer a virus." Dora: "Don't worry." Dora's dad: "Good!" (Dora's dad leaves the house) Dora: "Now that my dad is gone, I'm going to play SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom on my computer." (Dora walks away from the living room) (Dora is sitting on the computer in her room.) Dora: "What the heck?! This computer has a password! My dad must have added a password so I don't get on this computer! Let's see if dad's computer doesn't have a password." (Dora walks away from her room) (Dora walks into her dad's office) Dora: "Yay! My dad's computer doesn't have a password! Now to download SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom on my dad's computer." (After installing the game) Computer: "Virus found! (10x) Dora: "Oh crap! My dad is home!" (Dora runs away from her dad's office.) Dora's dad: "I'm going to go on my computer and do some work." (Dora's dad sits on a chair and becomes shocked) Dora's dad: "Now what's this?" (Dora's dad as he notices the computer virus on his computer.) Dora's dad: "Oh my freaking god! That's no way my computer has a virus!" (Dora's dad takes the SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom disc out of his computer disc tray) Dora's dad: "Now what's this? A SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom disc?! Dora must have installed that game on my computer and gave my computer a virus!" (Dora's dad walks away from the office angry) (Dora's dad walks into Dora's room angry. Dora is shocked) Dora's dad: "Dora, I got a virus on my computer and inside the disc tray was a SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom CD. Did you install that CD on my computer?" Dora: "Yes I did." Dora's dad: "OH! (17x) DORA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INSTALLED THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: BATTLE FOR BIKINI BOTTOM GAME ON MY COMPUTER AND GAVE ME A VIRUS! I SPENT $3000 FOR THE COMPUTER! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED (22X) FOR MEGA TRANQUILITY! NOW I'M GOING TO CALL DYLAN PRIEST ON THE PHONE! BUT FIRST, I'M GONNA PUT DIAPERS ON YOU!" (Dora's dad puts a diaper on Dora) Dora's dad: "Now I'm going to call Dylan Priest on the phone!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello! Dylan Priest here. How may I help you?" Dora's dad: "Hello, Dylan. I just spent a $3000 for a computer and Dora installed SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom on my computer and gave it a virus!" Dylan Priest: "What the heck?! Oh! (15x) She's in really big (12x) trouble! I'll be bringing all of my friends with me!" (10 minutes later) Dora's dad: "Dora, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I heard that you played a game made by Nickelodeon and Paramount!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. While I was gone, I heard that you uploaded the Nick Jr. Just for Me ident from 1993 to 1999. Real not fake." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I agree with whatever Slippy V says because he is my boyfriend." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you gave your dad's computer a virus!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you got grounded for mega tranquility!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. I hate you and your videos!" Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. I will beat you up with my keyboard!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You're a bad YouTuber and troll on YouTube! Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You won't watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Paramount." Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a very bad bad bad bad bad student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. We're all mad at you for what you did!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a mega, strong and strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "Oh, for god's sake, Mrs. Shaw. You stink! Shut up, you skipping CDs!" Leopold Slikk: "No! Shut the heck up you piece of crap! Don't make me come over here and beat you up!" Wally Trollman: "I will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central and Viacom to my pet dragon, Norville." Finn: "And you will sleep in ice caves because I have this Tai Chi card called Bing. It means ice." Rai: "And also, I will make you sleep in a fire pit with this Tai Chi card called Hwa. It means fire!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom movies and shows for you ever again!" Anthony Abate: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch Disney, MGM, Warner Bros., FOX, Cartoon Network, and Blue Sky Studios shows and movies from now on." Slippy V: "Also, baby shows made by Disney Junior, PBS Kids, CBeebies, CITV, Discovery Kids, and Sprout from now on as well." Taylor Hayes: "I agree with my boyfriend." Dylan Priest: "If you keep this up, you will be executed for your punishment!" Dora's dad: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for ultra tranquility!" Dora: "All right! I known this already! Shut up, all of you! You lot know that I have to watch stuff not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Leopold Slikk: "Hey! Shut the heck up there you piece of crap! That's it! I'm going to beat you up with my keyboard!" TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign. The End.